The Planned Out Life
by disneychannelstories
Summary: When an ordinary girl has her life planned out before the minute she was born...
1. Chapter 1

THE PLANNED OUT LIFE

Selenas POV:

Hi there my name is Selena Gomez and I'm 16 years old. I'm an ordinary teenager who goes to school like Normal apart from one thing my life was planned out before the minute I was born it started like this...

I had just arrived home from school and my mum was upstairs she had just came down

No ones POV:

Mum: Selena I really need to talk to you and it's really important

Selena: uhm... Okay what is it

Mum: well the thing is selena when I fell pregnant with you I was really young 15 actually and when I told your dad he was really angry and blamed the pregnancy all on me and my mum kicked me out... I was all alone...

Selena: wow mum how come you never told any of this to me before and why now?

Mum: well the thing is I need to tell you this now because after I found out about being pregnant I was desperate for money so I borrowed some from my money lender and I had no way to lend him back so he said that the way I could pay him back was to promise my daughters hand in marriage to his son when she turned 16...

**okay so I know it is short and it has nothing to do with the category but I hope you like sit and they will get longer but this was only an introduction so please review! :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Selena: WHAT! I'M NOT MARRYING ANYONE!

Mum: look Selena I know this is really hard for you right now but maybe if you met the guy you would like him

Selena: so your pretty much telling me I've to marry this person, a total stranger and spend the rest of my life with him at 16

Mum: Selena I'm really sorry but he is a really nice guy if you just gave him a chance

Selena: no mum, just no! I'm out of here! * walks out of house and slams door*

* IN HOUSE WITH SELENAS MUM*

* phone rings*

Mum: hello

Money lender: hi did you tell her? How did she take it?

Mum: well I told her just there and she refused and stormed out of the house

Money lender: well you better get her to say yes because next week they have to meet

Mum: okay well bye

Money lender: bye

* WITH SELENA*

Selenas POV:

I'm so mad right now I can't believe my mum just did this to me no way am I marrying this guy! * running and bumps into a guy who is also running* oh sorry I didn't mean to sorry

No ones POV:

Guy: oh sorry uhm you look familiar do you go to Tribeca prep high?

Selena: uh yeah I do I'm selena by the way and you are?

Guy: nick

* they talk for half an hour when nicks phone rings*

Nick: hello... Okay... Oh right ... Well i'll be home soon... Bye

Nick: I need to go now

Selena: oh right okay well I'll see you around then

Nick: oh well are you free tomorrow night around 8pm

Selena: uh yeah that would be great

* they exchange numbers and addresses *

Nick: well ill see you tomorrow night then*

Selena: okay

Nick: * kisses her on cheek* bye


	3. Chapter 3

* LATER WITH SELENA AT HOME WITH HER MUM*

Mum: Selena please at least meet the guy?

Selena: mum it's just not fair how you are planning my life!

Mum: look Selena how about you meet the guy then if you still say no then ill call it all off

Selena: okay fine but I have a date tomorrow night

Mum: what? You can't date you might be getting married!

Selena: well at least let me enjoy single life before it ends

Mum: okay then * giggles*

* THE NEXT NIGHT*

* knock on door*

Mum: selena! Your date is here!

Selena: okay * runs downstairs and opens door* hey! Bye mum!

Mum: bye!

Nick: ready to go?

Selena: yeah! So where are we going?

Nick: well I've booked us a table at the new Italian restaurant in town

Selena: Ohhh I love Italian!

Nick: * giggles * well let's go then

* they have such a romantic date and go on lots more and are now official and it's now the day where Selena meets her future husband!*

Mum: Selena are you ready the will be here soon!

Selena: yeah but mum I don't think I'm going to do this I really like nick!

Mum: well let's just see how this goes

* doorbell rings*

Mum: that's them!

Selena: * under her breath* oh my gosh

* hears voices from the hall*

Money lender: well is she here

Mum: yeah just go through there

Money lender : okay hi Selena this is my son * son walks in to room*

Selena: OH MY GOD!

?: WOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Selena: Nick!

nick: Selena!

Mum: yeah the money lender and I knew all along we thought that this was be a nice surprise!

Selena: wow!

Nick: so Selena will you marry me only after 8 dates * giggles*

Selena: * giggles* of course I will

Nick: * slides ring on her finger*

Mum: RESULT!

* they all laugh*

* THE NEXT NIGHT*

They all go out for dinner together to celebrate the engagement and the money lenders name is now Paul

Paul: well congratulations guys* holds his glass * cheers!

Mum: yeah congrats! But there is something else we have to tell you guys

Nick: well what is it

Mum: well you have to get married in a month

Selena: what!

Paul: look I know it is a bit short notice but we will help you arrange everything and you don't need to tell anyone in school and I booked the plaza!

Nick: well I don't know abo-

Selena: THE PLAZA! Of course I'll get married for goodness sakes its the plaza nick!

Nick: well I guess that's decided!

Selena: yay!

* 1 MONTH LATER AT THE WEDDING*

Selena : this is such a disaster! I said I wanted white roses not yellow roses! Where's my dress I need to get changed and where's my hairdresser!

Kat (wedding organiser) : it's okay Selena calm down we will get everything sorted here us your dress go get changed the ceremony starts in 1 hour

Selena: okay thanks so much Kat!

The wedding goes smoothly and they cut the cake and Paul bought them a house near by and they are hanging out there when Selena s phone rings

Selena: hello

Mum: hi sweetie could you and nick come round to my house we really need to talk

Selena: uh... Okay bye

Nick: what was that

Selena: my mum wants to talk to us both right away we need to go round

Nick: okay let's go!

* AT THE MUMS HOUSE*

Selena: so mum what is it?

Mum:right well you know how I signed that contract before you were born for you to get an arranged marriage well there was something else on the contract that I forgot about

Selena: what is it!


	5. Chapter 5

Mum: you have to get pregnant within 3 weeks

Nelena: WHAT!

Nick: excuse me but what!

Selena: I'm not getting pregnant and having a child at only 16!

Mum: look Selena I'm really sorry but you are aloud to drop out of school and become a house wife

Selena: well that would be nice I do hate school but mum this is a really big commitment

Nick: well Selena I don't really think we have a choice

Mum: that is true

Selena: ugh fine!

*AT HAWAII ON THEIR HONEYMOON*

At their cabin

Selena: wow this is so romantic they even got us our own private cabin

Nick: I know but Selena you do realise that they got us a private cabin so we can have sex

Selena: ugh I was trying to put that off

Nick: well how about we go for a walk on the beach

Selena: okay let me just put my bikini on

Nick: okay

Selena: * starts walking into bathroom to get changed*

Nick: wait what are you doing we are married now we can see each other naked

Selena: yeah but I'm still a bit uncomfortable with that * shuts bathroom door*

Nick: well then * gets changed*

Selena : I'm ready to go you coming

Nick: wait shouldn't we talk first

Selena: about what?

Nick: about getting pregnant

Selena: oh right

Nick: so are you... You know... Ovulating

Selena: well I'm not sure but my mum made me put these in my suitcase * pulls out ovulation sticks and pregnancy tests*

Nick: wow well shouldn't you take an ovulation test

Selena: yeah okay * goes into bathroom * what's the date today!

Nick: the 6th

Selena: well it says here that I'm ovulating from the 6th to the 10th

Nick: so we have 4 days to try for a baby

Selena: yep

Nick: well it's getting late anyway it's already 10 o'clock lets just stay in the cabin for tonight

Selena: yeah your right I'm going to get changed for bed

Nick: okay well put on something sexy!

Selena: * giggles* well see this might be a bit awkward but I sleep in my underwear

Nick: that not awkward that's quite cute * giggles*

Selena: well then ill be 5 minutes


	6. Chapter 6

* 5 MINUTES LATER*

Selena* comes out of bathroom* well goodnight

Nick:woah wait... What about the baby

Selena: I was hoping you would forget

Nick: look it might sound scary to have a kid but we are married and you drop out of school and we have our own house I really believe we can do this

Selena: okay then

Nick: * kisses her*

Selena* deepens it*

Nick: * takes her pants off*

Selena: pulls off his boxers

Nick: * unhooks her bra*

* you know what happens next*

* THE NEXT DAY*

Nick: good morning sel * kisses her*

Selena: * pulls away* last night was great

Nick: yeah hopefully your pregnant

Selena: yeah

* 1 week later*

Nick: well I think it's time for you to take the pregnancy test

Selena: yeah okay * goes into bathroom and takes test*

Nick: well

Selena: uhm I can't look you look

Nick: okay * looks* it's...positive

Selena: what! I'm pregnant! * smiles*

Nick: yeah!

Selena: runs up and jumps on to him

Nick: I'm so happy we are going to have a kid!

* BACK AT HOME NOW WITH NELENA, THE MUM AND PAUL

Mum: so how was your honeymoon?

Paul: did you have a good time

Selena: yeah it was so romantic and the place we stayed was so nice and-

Nick: we have an announcement remember Selena

Selena : oh yeah I forgot some how

Mum: I think I know what this is but just say it anyway

Nelena: we're pregnant!

Paul: aww congratulations guys!

Mum: oh I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be a grandma!

Paul: and I'll be a grandpa!


	7. Chapter 7

* BACK AT HOME WITH NELENA*

Selena: so are we going to tell anyone at school?

Nick: what do you mean 'we'? I thought you were going to drop school

Selena: yeah I am but my mum says I can drop school when I start showing which should be about 2 or 3 months

Nick: okay well I think we should keep the pregnancy thing quiet and we could say that you are going away soon so we got married to stay together

Selena: okay but we should let our friends in on that because they were at our wedding! * giggles*

Nick: okay then!

* THE NEXT DAY*

Nick: babe are you ready for school!

Selena: yeah I'm just a but nervous of what people are going to think

Nick: yeah I know but it doesn't matter what they think because we are together* kisses her*

Selena: aww come on we better go

* AT SCHOOL*

Selena: people are staring

Nick: they're probably just jealous

Selena: or they can see the ring on my finger!

Stranger: hey sel what that big diamond on your finger

Stranger: yeah what's that did you win the lottery or something

Selena: actually-

Nick: * cuts her off and stands up on bench* actually we got married during the summer because Selena Is moving soon so we thought this would make us closer

Stranger: but you've only been dating for 2 months

Selena: well what can we say we love each other too much it was just love at first sight!

Nick: and if anyone has a problem with it they can take it up with me not my wife!

* slowly people start to applaud one by one and shouts of congratulations are being heard*

Selena: wow

Nick: I know * kisses her and cheering gets louder with some people saying 'aww' *

Selena: well I better go first period is about to start ill meet you at lunch

Nick: okay see you bye

LUNCH

* Selena is sitting at a table with her best friend Demi when nick walks up with his friend joe*

Selena: hey nick * kisses him* hey ummm...

Joe: joe, joe Collins

Selena: well nice to meet you joe umm this is my friend Demi

Demi: turns around to look at him * suddenly the world is frozen and all Demi can see Is joe*

Demi: umm h-h-I umm joe

Joe: hey so are we going to sit down

Selena: yeah

LATER AT SELENA AND NICKS HOUSE WITH DEMI AND SELENA

Demi: so where did you say nick went again?

Selena: umm he says he has a test to study for with joe so they are going to the library

Demi: oh so are they coming back here after?

Selena: why? Do you want them to?

Demi: oh yeah sure I wouldn't mind

Selena: oh come on Demi i saw your face light up when you saw him all threw lunch you were staring at him

Demi: oh is it that obvious oh well I guess he is kinda cute and we do have a lot in common

Selena: you should definitely go for it

Demi: you think? But we only just met I think I'll wait to find out more about him

Selena: okay if your sure...


	8. Chapter 8

* 30 MINUTES LATER*

*Keys are being heard then the door swings open*

Nick: honey I'm home!

Selena: * giggles*

Nick: I hope you don't mind but I thought joe could stay for dinner and Demi can as well

Selena: yeah that's fine Demi just made curry it will be ready in 5 wow this is like a double date * makes a look at Demi*

Joe: haha funny but no and I don't think my girlfriend will like that

Demi: you have a girlfriend?

Joe: yeah I thought I mentioned her, her names Miley Cyrus but she goes to a different school

Demi: oh right ill go check on dinner

Selena: ill help

Demi: okay

* they walk into the kitchen *

Demi: he has a girlfriend !

Selena: I'm so sorry I didn't know I would of told you

Demi: how am I to handle this now

Selena: it will be okay I mean they don't even go to the same school it won't last

Demi: yeah your probably right, can you pass me the plates dinners ready

Selena: okay* passes the plates* guys dinners ready* she calls*

Nick: okay babe

* they all sit around the table*

Joe: mmmm this looks good is this your own recipe

Demi: umm no its been in my family for a while

Nick: well lets dig in

Selena: no offence dems but this tastes kinda funny and I think I'm going to throw up-

* stands up and runs to kitchen sink*

Nick: oh ill get her it's probably just the hormones don't take it seriously demi

Demi: okay

* in the kitchen *

Selena: ugh I normally love that meal and now I'm throwing up at it

Nick: it's okay it's just the pregnancy taking control of you* sit back down*

Selena: ugh I don't think I can eat anymore * pushes plate away*

Demi: that's okay sel

Joe: so how far along are you sel In your pregnancy

Selena: only 3 weeks so quite along way away

Nick: it will be fine and the first scan is soon


	9. Chapter 9

* SELENA IS NOW 4 WEEKS PREGNANT*

Nelena are at their house talking

Nick: Selena how come Demi has been upset lately

Selena : oh it's nothing just girly things

Nick: what?

Selena: look it's nothing I promise now dems and I are going christmas shopping today and you might want to start christmas is only 2 weeks away

Nick: you don't think I already have an amazing present for you

Selena: well if your sure look I'm going to go I'll see you later

Nick :okay then

* Selena leaves and nick pulls out his cellphone*

Nick: hey joe

Joe: hey what's up

Nick : I need to go Xmas shopping today I forgot to get sel a present

Joe: hahaha well then okay ill meet you at the mall in 10

Nick: okay bye * hangs up*

* at mall with Selena and Demi*

Demi: so what are you going to buy nick

Selena: i have no idea so who are you buying for this year?

Demi: uhm well I was thinking you, Nick and maybe Joe

Selena: joe! What are you going to buy him

Demi: I don't know I was thinking of winning him over with a present

Selena: yeah I don't think that will work dem

Demi: well we will have to wait and see

*they walk past a shop*

Selena: OMG that's so nice ill have to buy that for nick!

Demi: wow! Look at that I am so buying that for joe but please don't tell nick that I like him?

Selena: I promise

* at the mall with nick and Joe*

Joe: wait so are you telling me sel thinks you have this perfect present for her!

Nick: yeah I panicked she was talking down to me

Joe: well what are you going to get her?

Nick: well what do girls love

Joe: uh money, clothes and...

Nick: Diamonds and Jewellery!

Joe: oh yeah get her that then but I need to get a present for Miley as well

Nick: oh yeah you and Miley so how are you getting on?

Joe: well it can be hard I mean we go to different schools but we're doing well

Nick: well that's good but I also need to buy for Demi as well

Joe: oh yeah Demi she seems nice and she makes amazing curry

Nick: well she would make a good girlfriend

Joe: yeah I know but what am I saying I'm with Miley!

Nick: we don't need to tell her...

* THAT NIGHT*

Selena: *walks into the house* hey I'm home!

Nick: oh hi did you get everything you needed

Selena: uhm yeah I think so oh and do you think I should get a present for joe?

Nick: well if you want it's your decision

Selena: I might because Demi got him something

Nick: Demi! Why would she do that?

Selena: oh I don't know...

Nick: okay then...

* SELENA ON THE PHONE*

Demi: so you didn't tell nick

* nick walks up to Selena on the phone but stands outside door*

Selena: oh no nick doesn't have a clue I swear he won't find out

Demi: okay because I'm thinking of telling joe but what should I say

Selena: uhm I've really liked you for a while now and I know we both have our situations so it might not be best for us both to be together

Demi: okay that sounds okay but ill think about it some more look I've got to go see you soon bye love you

Selena: love you too

* hangs up*

NICKS POV:

What! Is Selena cheating on me! What was that phone call about! Ugh I need to find out more!

No ones POV:

Selena: *walks into the lounge* hey

Nick: hi who were you on the phone too?

Selena: oh no one just someone from school

Nick: *looks up* who?

Selena: uhm that person from my science Class

Nick: why won't you just tell me the truth!

Selena: what are you talking about?

Nick: *pulls out phone and presses play*: oh no nick doesn't have a clue I swear he won't find out...uhm I've really liked you for a while now and I know we both have our situations so it might not be best for us both to be together...love you too...

Nick : do you want to explain

Selena: you recorded me! You had no right to do that! And it's none of your business what I talk about on the phone!

Nick: well I think it is if my wife and mother of my child are having an affair!

Selena: you think I'm having an affair!

Nick: well what else could it be!

Selena: I can't tell you * tears starts running down her cheeks*

Nick: well then I think we're done here * storms out house*


	10. Chapter 10

* THE NEXT DAY*

Selenas POV:

I had no sleep last night and I feel awful I should of just told nick the truth I'm going to call Demi and tell her what happened

No ones POV:

Selena: hey Demi

Demi: hey Selena are you feeling okay you sound terrible

Selena: *tells her everything that happened last night*

Demi: Selena I'm so sorry

Selena: I think I'm just going to tell him the truth

Demi: wait you can't !

Selena: what? Why!

Demi: I don't want him to know

Selena: I may have just destroyed my relationship Demi I have to tell him!

Demi: okay fine then

Selena: okay I'm going to go talk to him now bye* hangs up phone*

*NICKS WALKS INTO THE HOUSE*

Nick: don't mind me I'm just hear to collect my stuff then I'll be going

Selena : what! You can't leave me!

Nick: oh and I want you to get rid of that baby as soon as possible if we aren't going to be together then that child will not be happy

Selena:*starts crying heavily* wait nick stop! Let me explain!

Nick: okay try me!

Selena: I was on the phone to Demi

Nick:what! Demi! Then why were you saying all those things on the phone why wouldn't you just tell me the truth?

Selena: Demi really likes joe and I was giving her my advice on what to say to her and she made me promise to her that I wouldn't tell anyone especially you!

Nick: joe! Demi likes joe but he has a girlfriend!

Selena: I know that!

Nick: well why couldn't you just tell me the truth!

Selena: because you are Joes best friend and it might of slipped out! Look nick I am so sorry but I am telling the truth

Nick: okay I'm sorry too I shouldn't of stormed out and I forgive out * kisses her*

Selena: thank you * kisses him*


	11. Chapter 11

* 2 WEEKS LATER*

Nick: sweetie wake up its christmas morning

Selena: uh... What... Oh yeah! Oh my gosh it's christmas!

Nick: come down I've made you breakfast and there's presents...

Selena: coming! * runs downstairs and looks around* aww this is so sweet you made me a cooked breakfast!

Nick: and...* passes her a present*

Selena: * opens it up* oh my gosh you got me a diamond bracelet I love It! And this is for you* passes him a small box*

Nick: oh you didn't have to get me anything

Selena: why not?

Nick: I already got you and a beautiful child* placed hand on her stomach* I love you

Selena: aww your so sweet now open your present!

Nick: okay *opens present* you got me a designer watch* Selena you didn't have to but thanks! wait look up

Selena: *looks up* mistletoe... * kisses him deeply*

Nick:merry christmas this is just one out of many more to come with my beautiful angel

Selena: aww your just so darn cute!

*1HOUR LATER*

*Ding-dong*

Selena: I'll get it!

Nick: okay

Selena*answers door* oh hi dem and joe you coming in! *giggles*

Demi: merry christmas!

Joe: yeah what she said and I hope you don't mind but I brought my girlfriend Miley along with me for dinner as well?

Selena: yeah that's fine

Miley: well it's nice to meet you and thanks a lot for letting me stay

Selena: oh it's no trouble come on everyone come on in!

Nick: hi nice to meet you Miley

Miley: yeah I've heard a lot about you

Nick: well thanks! *laughs*

Demi: present time! *giggles*

*they all exchange presents*

*AFTER CHRISTMAS DINNER*

Demi: well I think I'm going to go now I promised i would go visit my mum today

Selena: okay well I'll walk you out

Demi: well bye everyone!

Nick, joe and Miley: bye!

* OUTSIDE*

Demi: ugh! I hate Miley!

Selena: what! Why! I thought she was quite nice she even asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her tomorrow to get some things for the baby and just in general

Demi: what! Promise me you won't go! You know I like joe!

Selena: fine I promise

Demi: thanks well I'm going to go now bye*walks away*

* BACK INSIDE*

Selena: well Demi left

Miley: oh sel are we still on for tomorrow?

Selena: uhm... Yeah I'll see you tomorrow


	12. Chapter 12

*SELENA IS NOW 8 WEEKS PREGNANT*

* Demi,Selena and nick are at nelenas house*

Demi: so what have you been up to in the past couple of weeks

Selena: Just out. Had some lunch, just me, little quality time with me. Thanks for your jacket.

Demi: Oh, no problem. You can borrow it, by the way. (Puts her hand in the pocket) Here are your keys, sel. (She takes the keys out, sets them on the counter, and notices she also grabbed a receipt.)

Selena: Okay.

Demi: Sel, if uh you were at lunch alone, how come it cost you uh 53 dollars?

Selena: You know what probably happened? Someone must of stolen my credit card.

Demi: And sorta just put the receipt back in your pocket?

Selena: That is an excellent excellent question. That is excellent.

Demi: Selena, what is with you? Who'd you have lunch with?

Selena: Mishey

Demi: Who?

Selena: Miley

Demi: What?!

Selena: Mishey!

Demi: You were with Miley!

Selena: Look, when it started I was just trying to be nice to her because she was my friend's girlfriend. And then, one thing led to another and, before I knew it, we were...shopping.

Demi: Oh. Oh my God.

Selena: no it wasn't like that you know you mean way more to me than her

Demi: then why were you hiding this from me after you promised not to go out with her

Selena: look the first time we had already made the plans and you know me I can't say no but if you gave her a chance you would realise she is a really nice person.

Demi: ugh maybe your right

Selena: good!


	13. Chapter 13

*SELENA IS NOW 12 WEEKS PREGNANT*

Selena: oh my gosh nick the first scan is today are you excited?

Nick: yes! I really want to know the sex!

Selena: uhm nick we won't find that out until 20 weeks pregnant so 2 months time

Nick: ugh dammit well at least we still get to see our baby

Selena: I know now the appointment is at 10am so make sure your ready I'm not being late

Nick: I know sel it's fine

* AT THE SCAN*

Receptionist: Selena Gomez, you can go in now

Selena: thanks, come on nick

Nick: okay

*Selena walks in and lies on the bed with nick holding her hand*

Doctor: so this is your baby *looks at screen*

Selena: oh my gosh this is amazing

Nick: I know

Doctor: uhm Selena have you had anything weird happening to you body lately?

Selena: uhm I've had a lot of morning sickness and cramps but isn't that normal?

Doctor: well it seems that your baby's heart rate isn't doing too well

Nick: what!

Selena: what's going to happen?!

Doctor: your baby at 9 months will have to have a c-section instead of a natural birth

Selena: what!

Nick: anything else?

Doctor: I would recommend Selena trying to do a lot of exercise often

Selena: okay

Doctor: well that's all for today

Nick: okay thanks doctor

* BACK AT THE HOUSE*

Selena: I have to have a c-section! I never wanted that!

Nick: look babe I never wanted that either but it's best for the baby

Selena: I guess your right but your doing the exercise with me mr.

Nick: haha okay sel

Selena: great!

**sorry for the short chapter and I just wanted to say now that I'm back at school it will be probably slow uploads for** **now**


	14. Chapter 14

* 1 WEEK LATER*

*with Selena and Demi*

Demi: right Selena I've decided to just forget about joe and move on

Selena: really! Oh my gosh! How?

Demi: I've got a date tonight

Selena: wow! With who? Do I know him?

Demi: well is name is Kevin Martin. (Kevin Jonas)

Selena: is that the boy from our chemistry class

Demi: yeah he's so cute

Selena: aww when's the date?

Demi: tonight!

Selena: well good luck

*ON THE DATE*

Demi: *drunk* I mean he has a girlfriend why do I always fall for the wrong guys

Kevin: uhm well what about this date just forget about joe

Demi: yeah *leans in* well how about I just phone him you know get some closure

Kevin: wow! Right fine closure whatever I'm going to the men's room * walks away*

Demi: * on the phone*: Joe, hi, it's Demi. I'm just calling to say that um, everything's fine and I'm really happy for you and your girlfriends who, by the way, I think is a bitch , you know, I am over you. I am over you I do not love you anymore and that, my friend, is what I call closure *hangs up*

Kevin: * back from bathroom* well...

Demi: it went straight to voicemail I left a message

Kevin: look why don't I just take up you home your obviously not moving on anytime soon

Demi: okay then just drop me at my friend Selena's house

Kevin: okay let's go

* THE NEXT DAY AT NELENAS HOUSE*

Demi: oh my gosh I've got such a headache what happened last night

Selena: well you came to my house at 1 o'clock in the morning

Nick: yeah and we were asleep then i let you in

Demi: oh gosh I'm so sorry guys

Selena: it's fine

*JOE WALKS IN*

Joe: hey guys what's shaking!

Demi: not much just recovering from a hangover

Joe* pulls out phone* oh I have a new voicemail

Demi: oh my gosh hang up the phone joe hang it up!

Joe: what? Why? Oh my gosh!

Demi: I was drunk I'm sorry!

Joe: you-you love me!


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so this is really overdue and I'm sorry I've not uploaded in a while but here you go hope you enjoy and and remember to review! Thanks**

Demi: uhm...uhm... Look I was drunk and stupid

Joe: you said you were over me and you loved me even if you were drunk you wouldn't do that!

Demi: okay ill admit I've really liked you for the past few months and I really don't like Miley

Joe: why didn't you just talk to me?

Demi: I was scared and you had a girlfriend so I didn't think it would matter

Joe:so you should of tried

Demi: but why?

Joe: so I could of done this * kisses her*

Selena: oh my gosh... This is so cute *starts crying*

Nick: aww gosh Selena you are an emotional wreck!

Selena: I know but this is the cutest thing ever! And I'm pregnant!

Demi: I didn't know you felt the same way

Joe: I have for quite a while

Demi: and no I'm not over you

Joe: great!

Nick: but wait what about Miley

Selena: nick don't ruin a perfectly good moment!

Nick: sorry but it's true!

Joe: uhm I have something to confess to you guys and you may want to sit down for this

Demi: okay your scaring me what is it?

Joe: she's not who you think she is

Demi: what?

Joe: she's from Dubai she's running away from the police she escaped from prison 6 months ago and came over here I didn't know until last night when the police came knocking on her door she's being deported back to Dubai this morning

Demi: wait...wait what?

Selena: oh my god! I had lunch with a criminal!

Demi: really sel!

Selena: sorry just pointing it out

Nick: so how do you feel?

Joe: well I was actually about to break up with her when the doorbell rang and it was the police

Nick: wow , what did she even do?

Joe: well according to the police she's a 25 year old who's stolen from at least 7 banks and managed to escape when she stole the keys from the guard when they were.. You know... Doing it...

Nick: wow...

Selena: so now you and Demi can be a couple now without that criminal

Joe: yeah we can * kisses Demi*

Nick:* kisses Selena*

Selena: aww what was that for

Nick: I don't know this is just so cute!

Selena: haha aww I finally broke him he's now emotional!

* everyone laughs*


	16. Chapter 16

SELENA IS NOW 20 WEEKS PREGNANT

Selena: I'm getting to big now

Nick: well you only have 4 months left

Selena: but i look fat

Nick: no you don't your just pregnant that's all

Selena: ugh what are we doing today?

Nick: well why don't we go shopping?

Selena: I think I'm just going to stay home today I don't feel like doing a lot of walking you have to remember I'm only 16

Nick: well 17 today remember!

Selena: what?

Nick: don't tell me you have forgotten your own birthday?

Selena: what? How is that possible? I've had a lot on my mind with the baby and stuff

Nick: it's okay sel well happy 17th birthday!

Selena: thanks * kisses him*

Nick: well I'm going to nip out for a bit I've got some things to do

Selena: okay see you later

Nick: bye *leaves house*

*WITH NICK*

Nick: *texts jemi(joe and Demi) * meet me at the ice cream parlour in 10 it's about sel

Joe: okay see you later

Demi: be there soon

*10 MINUTES LATER*

Demi: so what's up nick?

Nick: I really want to do something nice for Selena for her birthday today and she's pregnant and she finding it hard to cope

Joe: okay so what are you thinking?

Nick: well she doesn't want to go out so I was thinking of doing a nice romantic birthday dinner at home and I was wondering Demi if you could bake a cake since your such a good baker

Demi: haha yeah sure but how are you going to get her out of the house to set up

Nick: well usually before dinner she takes a bath so I was thinking if you too could help me set up then?

Joe and Demi: sure!

* THAT NIGHT WITH NELENA*

Selena: nick what is it * while getting pulled down the stairs by nick

Nick: trust me its nice just cover your eyes

Selena: ugh fine

Nick: okay open!

Selena: * opens her eyes and sees a table with roses and two dinners set up with a birthday cake in the middle* oh my gosh nick this is beautiful !

Nick: anything for you now let's sit down and eat!


	17. Chapter 17

Selena: oh I'm so excited we've got another scan today!

Nick: I know and we can find out the sex of the baby?

Selena: but nick I don't want to know I want the first baby to be a surprise

Nick: first? As in we will be having more?

Selena: *glares*

Nick: I'm just kidding I always want a family with you * kisses her* but I really want to know the sex

Selena: I'm not finding out and neither are you! *kisses him*

Nick: ugh fine! Come on let's go the appointment is at 10:15 am and it's 10:00 am right now we should go come on ill help you to the car

Selena: okay thanks!

* AT THE SCAN*

Doctor: so how have you been getting on? Symptoms?

Selena: just the usual hormones and morning sickness

Nick: tell me about it * laughs*

Doctor: well that's good and do you want to find out the sex of the baby?

Nick: well...

Selena: no nick! As long as the baby is healthy

Nick: as long as SHE is healthy?

Doctor: seriously?

Nick: he?

Doctor: if the mother doesn't want to no them I'm sorry I can't tell you

Nick: fine come on Selena let's go?

Selena: okay

* Selena leaves but nick stays behind*

Nick: please could you tell me I won't tell her but I am a part of this baby as well

Doctor: ugh! Fine the sex of the baby is...

**sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18

Selena: why have you been acting so weird lately

Nick: oh... What... Nothing

Selena: nick what's wrong

Nick: look do you know last week at the scan when you left and I stayed behind to ask her something

Selena: uhm.. Yeah

Nick: I asked her the sex of the baby

Selena: WHAT! Nicholas Jonas how could you I asked you not too and I knew that I didn't want to know you knew that! We were going to keep it a surprise!

Nick: look Selena I know but half that baby is mine and I'm the father I deserve to know

Selena: ugh... Maybe your right

Nick: thank you * kisses her* so now that I know do you want to know

Selena: uhm... No of course now...

Nick: you want to know don't you

Selena: maybe

Nick: fine ill tell you

Selena: OMG! Yay ill finally know then we can start buying clothes and decorating the nursery and we can tell our friends and-

Nick: we're having a boy

Selena: what! Wow are you sure?

Nick: yeah she told me she even showed me the form because I didn't believe her

Selena: *starts crying*

Nick: what's wrong!?

Selena: nothing's wrong I'm just really happy!

**sorry it's a short chapter but its quite a one one as well! Please review and if anyone has any boy names please post as well thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

*SELENA IS NOW 22 WEEKS PREGNANT*

Nick : have you called Demi and joe yet?

Selena: yeah they went out for breakfast after Demi stayed the night at joes!

Nick: there really close right now going all the way!

Selena: I know but they can't help it we had that at first

Nick: I know but we waited till marriage before we... You know

Selena: had sex? * laughs* don't you miss that though

Nick: miss what?

Selena: that first couple bond all the late night movies and going out for lunch and having all the little memories

Nick: well yeah but I love this as well and we've got a baby and we're married

Selena: yeah maybe

Nick: so what did you arrange for today?

Selena: they said that we would meet them for lunch at 1 and we can tell them it's a boy!

Nick: great!

*AT LUNCH*

Demi: so what the news you had to tell us?

Nick: well it's about the baby!

Joe: what? Is the baby okay?

Selena: yes it's just that we're having a baby boy!

Demi: really! Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you and now we can finally go shopping!

Selena: I know

Nick: oh my... * chuckles*

Joe: oh and we have some news of our own

Selena: oh what is it?

Demi: well we know we've only been dating for 4 months but we've out a lot of thought into this and we've decided to move in together! Isn't that great!

* Selena and nicks mouths drop*

Nick: your what! isn't that really rushed?

Demi: well you get married after a month!

Selena: woah wait on that was different that was an arranged marriage!

Demi: well we've decided on this and we want you to be happy for us

Nick: well we are

Selena : yeah we are...


	20. Chapter 20

*THAT NIGHT*

Selena: can you believe that ! They just can right out with and on the day we announced we're having a boy! Unbelievable!

Nick: I know! I mean they've only been dating for what..,3 /4 months? And there now moving in together

Selena: ugh! But she's my best friend and I have to support her but its just not right!

Nick: yeah your right

Selena: look I'm going to go phone Demi and sort this out

Nick: are you sure that's the best thing to do

Selena: well I want to so I am

Nick: okay

* ON THE PHONE WITH SELENA AND DEMI*

Demi: so what's up Sel?

Selena: it's just that... Uhm ... Well... Look Demi isn't this all a bit too much for you and joe?

Demi: what? I thought it was fine and it's my decision!

Selena: I know but I'm just giving you some advice

Demi: well maybe I don't need your advice!

Selena: all I'm wondering is why so fast?

Demi: I really don't think it's your business!

Selena: well then! I'm just trying to be your friend!

Demi: my mums being deported!

Selena: w-w-what...how...

Demi: well do you know how 18 years ago she came over here to get away from everything

Selena: yeah

Demi: well she actually sneaked in to Chicago and they found out recently

Selena: wow... Are you going with her?

Demi: well we've talked it through and she's if e with me continuing my life over here with joe and we can still stay in contact and that ps why I'm moving in with joe cos the house it taken over as well!

Selena: I'm so sorry I didn't realise..

Demi:you know what it's fine

Later on Selena told nick everything that was going on and he understood and is now understandive of Demi's situation.


	21. Chapter 21

* SELENA IS NOW 24 WEEKS PREGNANT*

Selena: wow can you believe I'm already 6 months pregnant only 3 more months to go then we get our beautiful wee baby boy!

Nick: i know it's so exciting!

*phone rings*

Nick: hello

Joe: hey it's joe are you and Selena free today?

Nick: uhm Selena are we busy today?

Selena: no

Nick: great uhm yeah we're free why?

Joe: could you and sel come round we need help setting up in our new house?

Nick: yeah sounds great! Oh and I wanted to ask you something * walks out of room away from Selena*

Joe : yeah what is it?

Nick: well Selena's already 6 months pregnant and I wanted to do the nursery for her would you help me? It's going to be a surprise

Joe: yeah sounds great when?

Nick: well how about sel goes round to yours and her and Demi can set up and we can do the nursery?

Joe: great what time?

Nick: uhm how about 1 o'clock?

Joe: yeah okay see you later then bye

Nick: bye* hangs up*

Nick: sel me and joe are going to hang out for a while today but Demi could use your help setting up the new house do you mind?

Selena: yeah that's fine!

* WITH NICK AND JOE*

Joe: so your having a boy so I'm guessing you want a blue room?

Nick: yep

Joe: right let s get started!

*LATER ON*

Nick: so how are you and Demi getting on?

Joe: really great actually?

Nick: have you ever thought about later on in life marrying her, having kids with her?

Joe: yeah , I mean I want to settle down one day with the woman I love and grow old with her

Nick: aww you wee cutie* giggles*

Joe: *laughs* shut up!

Nick: well that's good how does Demi feel?

Joe: uhm I'm not really sure we haven't really talked about it

Nick: uh so I think we're finally finished sel will love it!

Joe: you got that right!

*WITH SELENA AND DEMI*

Selena: so how are you and joe doing?

Demi: great! I really think we're going somewhere with this relationship I mean you never know In a few years we could get married and have kids of our own!

Selena: aww you really have it planned out!

Demi: well doesn't every girl!

Selena* laughs* well I think we're done here the apartment looks amazing!

*WITH JOE, NICK, SELENA AND DEMI*

Selena: so what is this surprise? And can I please take the blind fold off?

Nick: not yet just a few more steps

Selena: ugh!

Nick: right take it off!

Selena: *openS her eyes and sees...

. /search?q=blue+boy+nusery&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=6gw7UbTbIaO47AaYg4DwBw&biw=768&bih=928&sei=7Aw7UeeCNsGO7AaZ1YCQCg#biv=i%7C2%3Bd%7CEnqAGkbO3LUJGM%3A*

Selena: oh my gosh nick this is amazing! You did this all today!

Nick: well I've been planning for a while but mostly yeah with the help of joe

Selena: aww thanks joe and nick! *kisses nick* I love you thanks!

* WALKING INTO DEMI AND JOES HOUSE*

Joe: oh I can't wait to see what you've done with the place

Demi: well I think you'll like it

Hallway: . /search?q=couples+apartment+hallway&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=GA47UYrUBYKP7Abh9oDQAQ&biw=768&bih=928&sei=Gw47UfiXA6nb7AaA8ICgBw#biv=i%7C3%3Bd%7C9IebPhRc4KiaTM%3A

Kitchen: . /search?q=big+kitchen&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=Xw47UaLhDeWV7Abgw4AI&biw=768&bih=928&sei=YQ47UaDKCdGQ7AbM44HwAw#biv=i%7C4%3Bd%7CJFh1FR4CWvoUtM%3A

Lounge: . /search?q=big+lounge&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=qQ47UfezNaqN7Abx0oG4Cw&biw=768&bih=928&sei=qw47UYyTI-P17AaxiYCwCA#biv=i%7C0%3Bd%7C1BrA0QiVV2ZKOM%3A

Bedroom: . /search?um=1&hl=en&client=safari&tbm=isch&q=big+posh+bedrooms&revid=1101034232&sa=X&ei=6A47UamZLIyV7Ab2roDACQ&ved=0CDYQ1QIoAg&biw=768&bih=928#biv=i%7C1%3Bd%7CHUC3IfU0LStzfM%3A

Bathroom:

. /search?q=huge+bathrroms&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=ow87Ub3FNYyV7Ab2roDACQ&biw=768&bih=928&sei=pQ87Ufi6NYmN7Aa6lICoCw#biv=i%7C1%3Bd%7CleYIaytOBpSxVM%3A

View of house: . /search?q=big+yard&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=7g87UeHvHqr17AaPmoCQCw&biw=768&bih=928&sei=8A87UYHvEvCP7Aar2IHQCQ#biv=i%7C9%3Bd%7CZq_ruy0RJTyEOM%3A

Joe: well this is just amazing Demi I can wait to be living here with you and I love you *kisses her

Demi: I love you too!

**please review! And also tell me if you like the pictures in the story as well!**


	22. Chapter 22

SELENA IS NOW 25 WEEKS PREGNANT

Nick: so what s there left to do now that the nursery is all set up?

Selena: well we've still to buy clothes ! Duh nick!

Nick: oh yeah well why don't we make a day of it we could go out for shopping and dinner?

Selena: oh that would be so romantic okay then what time?

Nick: uhm what about 2 ish ?

Selena: okay then

*LATER ON AT THE SHOPS*

Nick: so where should we go first how about-

Selena: * drags him by the arm to the first of many shops*

Nick: okay then...

Selena: Ohhh I love this one * picks up a baby blue baby grow *

Nick: ill go get a trolley

Selena: okay * picks up another*

Nick : *walks off to get a trolley and when he comes back Selena throws 15 baby outfits in the trolley*

Selena: there's just so many choices!

Nick : I know but don't you maybe think this enough for now?

Selena: uhm okay maybe just one more *throws in 5 more* okay so we still need nappies, bottles, food-

Nick: are you sure we have enough money ?

Selena: of course we do I've been saving for months for this!

Nick: really I never knew that!

Selena: well I want my child to have a good childhood *mutters* unlike mine...

Nick: what did you say?

Selena: nothing..

Nick: what! I heard what you said what happened to your childhood

Selena: look can we not discuss this now we'll talk about it at dinner

Nick: ugh fine lets just get the rest of the stuff

Selena: great...

Shop assistant: and that comes to a total of $493

Nick: what that much!

Selena: it's fine * pays her and walk off with so many bags*

Nick: right do you want to go to dinner now?

Selena: yeah I'm starving! * stomach growls* well I'm feeding for 2 now * laughs*

* AT DINNER*

Nick: so can we talk about it now?

Selena: look it's not that big a deal I shouldn't of said anything

Nick: well you spoke now so what's up?

Selena: when I was little my dad used to visit sometimes and he was really nice to me and my mum most of the time but one day my dad was looking after me as my mum had to work

So it was just me and my dad and when I used to do something wrong he used to * tears up*

Nick: what sel? What did he do!

Selena: he used to ... Hit me... It started off with a smack then it turned into a punch then a push down the stairs I was scared to tell my mum Incase he turned on her so I kept it to myself

Nick: what! You should of said something! Where is this guy now! What else happened!

Selena: well my mum thought he was a good parent so he used to look after me a lot and I always tried to get out of it but it never worked so I used to get badly bruised

Nick: I just can't believe this! How did no one find out?

Selena: I used to hide the bruises with makeup or I used to say I fell at school

Nick: come on let's just go home and talk

Selena: okay * nick comes round and comforts her and outs her arm around her

* AT HOME*

Nick: so is that what happened

Selena: uhm yeah...

Nick: well we are giving this child everything! Look I'm goings to nip out for a bit for a walk ill be back soon * leaves*

Selena: bye* bursts our crying*

*LATER ON*

Nick: * walks in *. Sel! Where are you? Are you crying? *finds her on the stairs* what's wrong?

Selena: he used to rape me... *sobs*

Nick:...


	23. Chapter 23

Nick: w-w-what! Why didn't you tell anyone! Oh my god where is he now!

Selena: my mum eventually found out after she walked in and he ran out the house and I've never seen him again!

Nick: how many times? What age were you?

Selena: I was only 10 and a lot...

Nick: oh wait till I get my hands on him! Ill beat the fuck out of him!

Selena: he's dead...

Nick: what? When? How do you know?

Selena: it was on the news 2 years ago he was murdered after he raped someone's niece he was stabbed 5 times in the neck

Nick: well isn't that good news

Selena: I know it really made my life different I used to live in constant fear

Nick: you should of told me about this earlier

Selena: I tried to block that area out of my life

Nick: I'm so sorry come on let's go to bed and just wake up with a fresh start

Selena: yeah I would like that, like it a lot...


	24. Chapter 24

*SELENA IS NOW 28 WEEKS PREGNANT*

Selena: nick you do realise that school starts back in 2 weeks

Nick: yeah I know

Selena: so you' re going right?

Nick: I'm not sure yet I mean I want to be here helping you

Selena: I've already dropped out and we're going to need money coming in after the baby is born so your going and Demi and joe are going as well

Nick: right ill go

Selena: don't worry about me by the time these babies are due you'll have graduated!

Nick: I know but don't you feel that you want to go back to school we only have a couple of months left

Selena: I do but people are going to have a lot to say if I come back after spring break pregnant!

Nick: so we can explain to them

Selena: so we would say that my mum forced me into getting pregnant at 16*sarcastically*

Nick: oh don't be like that

Selena: look nick once the baby is born and everything is settled ill maybe take some classes at college or something

Nick: yeah okay if your sure

*WITH DEMI AND JOE*

Demi: so school starts back in 2 weeks

Joe: yeah and sels not going

Demi: I know I wonder if nick will be okay without sel all day

Joe: oh he should be fine he's got us

Demi: yeah your right and then we can tell people we're official!


	25. Chapter 25

*SELENA IS NOW 30 WEEKS PREGNANT*

It's the first day back at school

Selena: have you go everything lunch, books

Nick: yes MUM

Selena : I just like to care right you better go ill see you later *kisses him*

Nick: yeah honey bye

Selena: bye

*AT SCHOOL*

Demi:*kissing joe*

Nick: *walks up* get a room

Joe: *laughs* how's sel

Nick: good i don't know how she is going to survive a while day without me though!

Demi: haha very funny

Joe: what do you have first I have study hall

Demi: chemistry

Nick: maths

Joe: right okay well I'll see you later then

Nick and demi: bye

*AT LUNCH*

Demi: have you seen nick yet I couldn't find him at break and now lunch

Joe: well he went off with Vanessa from him spanish class at lunch

Demi: wait do you think he could be...

Joe: no no no I know nick he would never cheat on sel

Demi: can we at least check up on him

Joe: ugh fine *stands up*

Demi: stop there he is

Joe: oh yeah see there just talking, wait!

Demi: Oh my god!

Joe: what is he doing? NICK!

Nick: *looks up* shit run!

Demi: run!

*with nick, joe and demi*

Joe: do you want to explain what was happening at lunch today?!

Nick: uhm nothing

Demi: we saw you kiss Vanessa!

Nick: what no I didn't

Joe: don't deny it we saw you! What are you doing your married and about to become a father!

Nick: I know look I didn't mean to you can't tell sel about this it will kill her

Demi: why shouldn't I she deserves to know!

Nick: cos I'm not going to kiss her again and it meant nothing and sel means the world to me please don't!

Joe: ugh fine!

Demi: but promise you won't do it again!

Nick: promise.


	26. Chapter 26

Selena: so how was first day back  
Nick: great... Yep  
Selena : any news?  
Nick: no pfft no  
Selena: why are you acting so weird?  
Nick: no I'm not I've got homework to do * walks away*  
Selena: what was that about?

2 weeks later  
* ON THE PHONE TO DEMI*  
Selena: he's acting so weird since he got back from school 2 weeks ago  
Demi: how is he now  
Selena: the same what even happened at school that day?  
Demi: it was probably nothing  
Selena: yeah he's probably just stressed with school work and stuff  
Demi: yeah  
Selena: maybe ill suprise him and pick him up from school tomorrow and we could go out?  
Demi: yeah you should do that!

* The next day*

Nick: * comes out off class and goes to his locker and someone comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder* *jumps* what are you doing here I told you I can't  
Vanessa: oh come on live a little * leans in*  
Nick: no Vanessa just get away  
Vanessa : what's changed jonas? 2 weeks ago you were all over me and now what !  
Nick: I've got a girlfriend * walks outside*  
Vanessa: so * kisses him*  
Nick: * kisses her back*

* Selena drives up*

Selena: what the fuck! Nick! * gets out the car*  
Nick: * pulls away* what no it's not what it looks like!  
Selena: well it sure looks like you've been kissing the whore of the school!  
Vanessa: excuse me!  
Nick: stop it!  
Selena: so now your standing up for her!  
Nick: look sel listen to me she kissed me I love you  
Selena: how long has this been going on?  
* Demi and joe walk up*  
Demi: oh my god nick you shouldn't have !  
Joe: you said this finished 2 weeks ago!  
Selena: * starts crying* you knew my 2 bestfriends knew about this and don't tell me  
Demi: he said it was one kiss and it was nothing  
Selena: I've been married , pregnant and cheated on and nick I thought I would surprise you today and take you out and be a good wife but...  
Nick: I'm sorry  
Selena: whatever nick just fuck out of my life!* gets back in car and speeds away*  
* they all stand their speechless*


	27. Chapter 27

* LATER THAT NIGHT*

* Selena crying and nick walks in*

Nick: hey

Selena: what are you doing here!

Nick: we need to talk

Selena: talk then!

Nick: it didn't mean anything to me and I don't know Why I did that and sel you have to believe me it was nothing your my girl

Selena : get out I'm done!

Nick: what!

Selena: just pack a bag and get out!

Nick: but-

Selena: out!

Nick: * walks out*

* on the phone to Demi*

Demi: so he left

Selena: yeah he packed a bag and went about an hour ago

Demi: but what about the arrangement your parents had you need to stay together

Selena: oh yeah but when my mum hears what he did she'll get me out of it

Demi: what about the baby?

Selena: well I don't know I've still got 10 weeks left so ill probably let nick see him and he can pay child support

Demi: don't you want to get back together with him

Selena: well he betrayed me, our marriage, the baby but yeah I wish this never happened and everything was fine

Demi: aww sel thing well get better you never know...

* on the phone with joe and nick*

Joe: so she shouted at you to leave

Nick: yeah man I feel so stupid I love her i don't know why I did that to her

Joe: well it was quite stupid

Nick: I know and we've got the baby due soon

Joe: what are you going to do when he's born

Nick: well I don't know it's still 10 weeks from now we might sort it out but if not I'll just see him and might get close with sel again

Joe: well dude you have 10 weeks to get your act together and show sel she needs you back...


	28. Chapter 28

Nick: * rings doorbell*

?: * opens door* uhm hi what are you doing here?

Nick: can I stay here for a while dad?

Dad: what happened what about sel?

Nick: we're uhm on a break * explains everything*

Dad: why? The agreement! You have to stay with her!

Nick: fuck the agreement dad not every one has a perfect marriage and life you know you have to work on a marriage and it's hard ! You didn't have one either cos mum left you when I was younger! It's my life I can do what I want it's my choice ! I love sel so much it was a stupid mistake and I've lost her and we've got the baby coming soon and I need her back dad I need her back... * starts crying*

Dad: come here * hugs him*

* with Demi and joe*

Joe: so we graduate soon and sel and nick are having their baby what have we got?

Demi: what do you mean? We've got a relationship we've got a house we've got our whole future ahead of us

Joe: what about colleges?

Demi: well aren't we both going to NYU?

Joe: uhm well Demi I got accepted into Stanford

Demi: but I thought we were going to NYU together?

Joe: I know but we can still see each other?

Demi: you don't get it do you? Stanford is far from here you can't still live here?

Joe: well I thought I move and you stay here and we can visit

Demi: yeah well you think that's so easy it's not we're going to have a lot of work to do and it's going to cost you a lot to visit all the time! We're 17 okay it's not thats easy so if you go to Stanford then we're done! We move on with our lives without each other and when we graduate from college and we're both still single then we can give each other a call but joe it's on you so you go to Stanford and we're over.


	29. Chapter 29

Joe: wow Demi uhm I don't know what to do I love you we have a life together and everything but this is my future my career I'm talking about!

Demi: so what's it going to be? I've been there for you though thick and thin joe so what are you going to do?

*with Selena*

POV:

I've been really upset since nick left and I don't want It affecting the baby and I need my nice back but he did cheat on me-god!

I just can't do this -

Selena: OWWW! * clutches her stomach and falls to the floor and grabs her phone*

Nick: sel what wrong why are you phoning me I thought you hated me?

Selena: OWW!

Nick: sel! What wrong! What happened!

Selena: get your ass over here now jonas I think I'm in labour!

Nick: what! * hangs up*

* back with Demi and joe*

Joe: I'm sorry Demi I'm going to Stanford.

**sorry for the short chapter , I've just been busy lately hope you liked it and please review it means a lot! Thanks! x**


	30. Chapter 30

Demi: when will you leave

Joe: I leave in a week

Demi: so you leave and that's it we're over , no more this or that , we're just finished

Joe: if that's what you want

Demi: yeah I guess so

Joe: okay then.

*back with Selena*

Selena: OOWWWWW!

Nick: * rushes and starts banging on the door and hears Selena screaming*

Nick: where did she hide the key again?! Ahh there it is! * grabs and opens door* sel !

Selena: help me this really hurts!

Nick: * runs up to her* come on we need to get to the hospital!

Selena: but I've still got 10 weeks left!

Nick: well he came early and we really need to get to the hospital so come on! * helps her up and they go to the car and drive off*

* back with Demi and joe*

Demi: so what happens now?

Joe: what do you mean?

Demi: with us, the apartment?

Joe: well I can go stay with my parents for a bit before I leave for Stanford and you can continue living here

Demi: okay so are you going to start packing?

Joe: yeah I think so.

* with Selena and nick at the hospital*

Nurse: well your only 6 cm dilated so you've got a while before you can start pushing

Selena: what do you mean I'm supposed to have a c- section and I've still got 10 weeks to go!

Nurse: well he's decided to come early so that's changed the course of things and this baby may have health risks once he has been born and with probably be out in an incubator

Selena: wow uhm okay thank you ill see you soon * nurse walks out the room*

Nick: so this is it? 10 weeks early and we're not even together

Selena: uh-uh.

Nick: what's going to happen with us sel?

Selena: I don't know you betrayed me and lied to my face so what do you think?

Nick: so your still mad?

Selena: yeah

Nick : look I need to say something sel

Selena: what?

Nick: I love everything about you, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly. I'm a guy who has faked love his entire life. I thought love was just something idiots thought they felt, but have a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to. And there have been times that I wanted to. It has been overwhelming and humbling and and even painful at times. But I could not stop loving you any more than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with you. More than you knows.

Selena: come here

Nick: what

Selena : * kisses him passionately*

Nick: I love you so much * NELENA start tearing up*

Selena: I love you too.

* with joe and demi*

Joe: I'm all packed

Demi: well that's great.

Joe: okay well I'm staying with my parents for a week then I'm off to Stanford

Demi: okay well , good luck joe with everything , good luck in college , good luck with your career, good luck with your future and I hope your very lucky and well I hope it's a good one * smiles*

Joe: * breathes deeply* why am I letting you go * smiles*

Demi: it was your choice

Joe: I know , if you ever need anything or something or just want someone to talk to just phone me up * tears up* I'm going to miss you so much Demi * Demi starts crying* have a great future ahead of you and I hope this isn't it

Demi: me neither

Joe: well I best get going

Demi: well goodbye

Joe: goodbye Demi , I love you

Demi: I love you too.

joe leaves and Demi breaks down on to the floor crying and joe starts crying too*

Sorry I haven't posted in a while hope you enjoy this though.


	31. Epilogue

Okay so this is going to be the last chapter of the story as I really can't think of ways to extend it and I'm losing my imagination sorry guys but I'm going to start doing one shots instead so tell me if you like this chapter and tell me what sort of one shots you'd like to see!

Thanks a lot for reading the story and thanks to 'Gomezlili' for helping me!

And is is just an epilogue of how the story finished

Demi and joe

So after joe left for college Demi headed of to NYU and they forgot about each other but they never forgot the love they shared. When they both graduating joe moved back near his family and somehow near Demi too. Demi stayed in the flat she and joe used to own and she started studying architecture. Joe also studied architecture as well and they both went their separate ways. One day at work when Demi got told she was getting a new partner at her office joe walked in, he was the new partner. They were both shocked as they hadn't spoken since the breakup 5 years ago. They very quickly got talking again and of course they got back together . 2 years later they were married with a child on the way ready to start their life together.

Selena and nick

After jake their baby boy was born they moved back in together and nick studied at NYU while Selena stayed at home with the baby. Their life was stable and they were ready to start a future together. They've now got 2 children : jake-7 and Eva - 4 . They are now expecting their 3rd child and have got along way to go. With Selena's career she studied for a year at college in fashion and is now designing her own clothing brand from home hoping to expand it soon.

NELENA and JEMI

The four of them remained close friends and their aunties and uncles to each others children.

(So really theirs nothing that wrong with their planned out life! )

THE END!

Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what one shots you would like to see!


End file.
